Just What I Needed
by IHeartTwilight2012
Summary: After Jacob dies in a tragic accident, Nessie is beside herself in grief. But a higher power seems to know what she needs, and she is blasted back in time - right into Eclipse. And Bella from that time is brought forward into a post-BD world. R&R!


_Just What I Needed_

_By: IHeartTwilight2012_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight:(_

_Author's Note & Introduction: Hello! And welcome to my story:) I haven't been on the Twilight fandom in a little while, so this should be fun:) I've always been interested in stories that take place post-BD - I absolutely love reading stories about how Jacob and Renesmee's relationship developes when she gets a little older. But just the other day, I came across a story in which Bella and Renesmee trade places in time. Now it was a fabulous story, but it hadn't been updated in a while, and Jacob was still alive in that one. I - being the hopeless romantic sap that I am - love drama in stories. In my version, Jacob has just been killed tragically, leaving Renesmee broken and battered. Now before you review and tell me that you didn't like the reactions that the characters gave about the 'time travel', keep in mind that the main characters are vampires and werewolves - I'm sure they've heard much stranger things happening. I think that's it - if anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask! This is the only story I'm posting now (as I've learned from experience, having more than one story to update doesn't end well) and I can't promise everyday updates, but I'll do my best to keep the chapters long and the updates as frequent as possible:) Thank you for clicking on, and please enjoy!_

_Full Summary: After Jacob dies in a tragic accident, Renesmee is beside herself in grief. But higher forces realize what she needs more than she does, and Fate throws her a bone – by sending her back in time. Now, Renesmee is thrown right into the middle of Eclipse, and Bella from that time is thrust forward into a time where she is not only a vampire, but a mother._

* * *

**Preface: Waking Up **

**Renesmee**

Getting through my days was never an easy thing – I had to go through an entire 24 hour period without him again. Learning to live and breathe without the one person who was the center of it all. It had only been a month since that day, yet it felt like years. I sobbed every night knowing that never again would I see him smile, those gorgeous white teeth standing out against his russet face. I'd never again hear his husky laugh, the sweetest sound in the world. I would never run my fingers through his hair, or kiss him tenderly…he would never again hold me when I was scared, or hug me on the rare occasions when I was cold. Why couldn't anyone understand that it was _harder _on me than it was on them – they all knew what happened when a wolf lost his imprint…but what about when an imprint lost her wolf?

I warily opened one of my eyes, and blinked several times. My vision was still blurry from sleep, but I was able to make out dim lighting by the window – so it was either late afternoon or early morning. It was probably night but the dim lighting could have just been Forks. It didn't really matter – nothing mattered without him, without my Jacob.

I turned over again, and lay on my stomach. I threw a large pillow over my head, and groaned into the mattress. I heard my Dad chuckle from above me – when did _he _get into my room?

"Not wanting to go to school today, Bella?" he joked, coming and sitting down on the bed. I didn't respond – I never thought anything was funny anymore. Dad seemed to take my lack of answer as part of his little game, and he shook my shoulders repeatedly. "We don't have to go if you're still tired – I'm sure Jacob will get over it."

Hearing Jake's name stung worse than anything I had ever experienced. I angrily lifted my head to meet my father's shocked gaze, and burst into tears. "_Dad! Why would you say his name to me?" _I hissed, falling back onto my bed in tears. Dad seemed to be – for the first time in his existence – at a loss for words. I immediately felt bad for yelling- Jake's death wasn't Daddy's fault. I sat back up, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I mumbled thickly. "I know it wasn't your fault – I'm just…" But I trailed off, not knowing _what _I was. As I sat there thinking about it, I surveyed my room out of habit – and instantly had an intake of breath. Where _was _I? "What's going on?" I asked in panic, whipping my head back and forth manically. "Where am I? Where's Mom?"

"B-Bella?" asked Dad, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Dad, I'm _obviously _not Mom – what's going on? Why are you looking at me that way?" I asked dejectedly. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny.

"I can _hear_ you!" Dad whispered in awe, staring at me like he used to when I was still an infant. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes – of _course _he could hear me. Mom didn't have her shield up, so why wouldn't he be able to?

"Of course you can, Dad." I said. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I'm y-your father?" Dad asked shakily, backing away several paces. "B-But that's impossible!"

"No it's not," I answered, bored. I stood up as well, nearly as tall as Dad now. I touched his neck, and transferred to him the earliest memories of him that I had – mostly from the day I was born. Thanks to my vampire side, I had an _amazing _memory, and was able to convey most of my childhood with him and Mom in a matter of minutes. I was careful to leave out all memories of Jake – they hurt too much. When I was finished with my little show, Dad stood back and stared at me without a word.

"My God," he breathed, taking it all in. "Bella and I got _married_…she's a vampire…we had _you_…"

"Yeah," I shrugged, sitting back down on the unfamiliar bed. "Nothing you haven't heard before."

"I'm sorry," Dad said, taking a seat next to me. "You're name's Nessie?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at Dad as though he'd lost his mind. "Since when do you not know my name? You _are _my father."

"Nessie," Dad said carefully, trying to keep his eyes locked with mine. But I could see the fear behind them. "I don't think you understand – your mother isn't a vampire, we're not married, you're not even a _possibility _at this point – I don't know how you got here, but I think we can assume that - if you're telling the truth - you're not from this…_point_ in time."

"No way," I said, completely dismissing the notion. This was obviously just some prank that he and Uncle Emmett pulled to cheer me up - there was no such thing as _time travel_. "That's impossible."

"Do you have a better explanation?" Dad inquired, raising one of his eyebrows.

"This is a joke," I said simply, looking down at my hands. My hands that had once held Jacob's so tenderly... "A joke to try to cheer me up."

"Renesmee, this is not a joke," Dad said seriously.

"So what's the year, then?" I asked sarcastically, putting only a slight edge into the words as I spoke them. I didn't even care about this stupid game – it was pointless. Nothing could make me feel better, and - since Dad could read my thoughts - he ought to have known that.

"2007," Dad answered, waiting for my reaction. If he was expecting a huge outburst, he would be very disappointed. Ever since Jacob left me, I wasn't capable of huge reactions anymore. I missed him so much…sometimes it felt like a huge hole had been ripped in my chest. Mom was the only one I ever talked about that void with - even though I'm pretty sure Dad would have _never _hurt her enough to have her own pain that way, she seemed to understand me more than the others. I mean, it wasn't so surprising – she _was _my mother. Thinking of Mom made me miss her, and I was tempted to ask Dad where she was.

"I don't know," Dad murmured, obviously having heard my thoughts. That was strange - Dad had always been overprotective of Mom. Meaning that he always knew where she was. Then, on a completely different note, he asked, "We didn't tell you a lot about our past…did we?"

"No," I answered. "You already know that, though. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Dad answered maybe a little bit too quickly. But before I could ask him to add anything else, we heard a large _slam _from downstairs. Someone had just opened the front door, and then shut it rather angrily. Dad's teeth clicked together in fury, and I could hear a growl building in his throat. I heard huge footsteps coming up the stairs, and then the bedroom door swung open to reveal the angriest face I had ever seen.

"You _said _you'd be at-" but Jacob Black's sentence was cut short as he stared into my eyes.

My own eyes widened. Jacob's face looked round and young, and he looked completely incapable of saying a word as he stared. I, on the other hand, could not contain my emotions in such a way. "JACOB!" I screeched, scrambling out of bed more quickly than I ever had in my life. I didn't care what time I was in, or who Jacob was at this point, but he was here! I ran into my Jake's arms, and sobbed violently into his shoulder. Dad growled menacingly from where I left him, and Jake was still frozen in shock. I couldn't stand it - I wanted his arms around me, I wanted him telling me that it would all be okay. But he was dead! And...and...Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I passed out completely in his arms.

* * *

**Bella**

I had faced many terrors in my short life, not excluding angry werewolves and bloodthirsty vampires. I had looked death in the face and laughed - but at heart, I was still teenager enough to not want to go to school. I almost wanted to ask Edward if we could skip - just this once - so that I could avoid Jacob. I didn't know why I all of a sudden didn't want to see him, but I didn't. I just wanted to curl under the covers with Edward for the rest of the day.

When I woke up, it was very early morning, unusually sunny for my home in Forks, Washington. I sat up in bed, and stretched my aching back. I heard it crack, and sighed in relief, running my fingers through my hair as I got out of bed. I walked over to the door -

Right as I slammed into a wall.

Where did the door go? It had been there just last night! Suddenly, I realized that a _lot _of things weren't where they were supposed to be - my bed was on the opposite end of the room and all of my stuff was missing. The large glass window on the right end of the room made me think of the Cullen house, and I wondered what on earth I was doing there. Did Emmett drag me out of bed in the middle of the night and put me here as a joke? Did Edward bring me here to surprise me and turn me early? Excitment built within me as I raced out of the unfamiliar bedroom to try to find someone.

But someone was already at the door, and I ended up running right into them. I looked up to apologize -

And passed out in a dead faint.

* * *

**My, my, my! The drama! Not my best work, but you can bet that the first chapter will far exceed this in length and quality;) Again, sorry for any OOC-ness, and I hope everyone enjoyed! Pretty please review?(:**


End file.
